


Taking Care Of Love Ones Is My Job, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Days, Children, Consensual, Crying, Daughters, Dinner, Divorce, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Episode: s09e24 Hewa Ka Lima (The Hand is at Fault), Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Oaths & Vows, Poisoning, Post-Divorce, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Post-Episode: s09e06 Aia I Hi'Ikua; I Hi'Ialo (Is Borne on the Back; Is Borne in the Arms), Post-Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Post-Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Promises, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sobbing, Sons, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tears, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danielle “Danni” Williams loves taking care of her love ones, & her lover, Is she successful at it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	1. Prologue: Adam:

*Summary: Danielle “Danni” Williams loves taking care of her love ones, & her lover, Is she successful at it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danielle “Danni” Williams was staying late at the office, where she is making sure that everything is caught up, paperwork, & etc for his teammates, & ohana. Cause, It had been a hell of a week, which every single one of them wants to forget. 

She was getting another cup of coffee, when she saw that the light is on in Officer Adam Noshimuri’s Office, One of their teammates, & members of their ohana, who is also a friend to them all. The Blond was a little bit surprised to see him there still.

“Hey there, Babe, You are okay ?”, she asked her friend, as she sat down in front of him. “Yeah, I just don’t want to go home, It’s too lonely there, I would go crazy, Given the chance”, The Handsome Asian said with a sad sigh. It still hurts to think of Kono, His ex, cause their house reminds him so much of her.

“I know exactly how you feel, Baby, It’s hell on you emotionally, & physically. But, You will get through this, This, I promise you”, The Newest Member smiled, cause he knew that she was right. “Thanks, Danni”, & they relaxed for awhile, til they were ready to go home.

“Great job on your half of the Superhero Case, You handled yourself very well, Steve & I are so proud of you”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, Adam blushed at the compliment, &’said, “Thank you”, There was silence for awhile, til Danni spoke up again.

“How about you come over for dinner ?, It’s been awhile, I think that it would do you some good, Steve is grilling tonight, What do you say ?”, Adam smiled, & said, “That’s the best offer that I got, I am in”, They shut down everything, locked everything up, & put on their security system. In a matter of minutes, They were on their way to the McGarrett/Williams Household.


	2. One: Steve:

It was a wonderful night to have an romantic evening, Detective Danielle ”Danni” Williams worked hard to make it perfect. She made sure that her lover’s favorite restaurant was booked. She had a feeling something was off, Ever since her lover told her about his radiation poisoning diagnosis. The Blond knew that he would combust, If he didn’t talk it out.

They enjoyed the evening, Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t stop smiling more, as he looked at his blond goddess, He couldn’t help, but to feel lucky. The Former Seal knew that she went through the trouble to make this incredible night happen.

When they got home, They had hot, & wild sex, & were fucking everywhere, Danni was getting easily distracted. As soon as they were tired, & spent in bed, She turned to face her hunky brunette, & give him his full attention.

“Babe, What’s wrong ?”, Suddenly, The stress, worry, emotions, & anxiety over came him, He was sobbing, & crying very hard, It broke Danni’s heart. She comforted, & soothed him immediately, & he just basked in her comfort that she was offering up to him.

“I....I....I’m scared, Danni, I am so scared about this diagnosis, & what it is gonna take from me, I don’t know if we are gonna have a future, I don’t know where I belong anymore”, He cried stuttering out his response, as he was trying to compose himself.

“You belong with me, Your place is with me, & our kids”, She said firmly, & continued on to say, “As long as I am breathing, You always have a place with us, Plus, Knowing you, You will kick this radiation poisoning in it’s ass”, That made the dark-haired man smile, as he knew that it was true.

As she made that oath & promise, Steve felt better, The Loudmouth Detective was glad that she had a part of doing that for him. She made him lay down, they cuddled, & snuggled up together. She sang a lullaby, which worked on both of her kids, when they were babies.

They had a wonderful sleep, When the kids came over the next day, They hugged the former seal, & they said in unison, “We missed you”, “I missed you too”, Charlie asked, “Can we go to the Aquarium ?”, Grace added, “Please ?”, “Absolutely, Let’s round up your mana, Then, We can go”. 

An hour later, They were on their way to their family outing, & desired destination. Steve was not worry about the future anymore, & he was happy, & ready to start his future with Danni.


	3. Two: Junior & Tani:

Danni came over to Tani’s house, & saw the sad & worried expression on her face from it, & she hated to see her friends in so much pain. Tani murmured, “Come in, Danni, I am glad that you’re here”, she moved to the side, so she can come in, & figure out what to do to help. When she saw Junior, Her heart went out to him, She immediately went to him.

“Hey, Buddy, I guess the parole hearing results didn’t go so well with your father, huh ?”, as she offered him comfort, while Tani sat other side of her friend, lover, & partner. “His father was an asshole to him”, she growled, as she comforted her lover with her own soothing words, & arms.

“He basically disowned me for doing the right thing that he taught me all my life”, The Young Seal said miserably, as more tears were threatening to come down his face. Danni never felt angry at a parent, more than she did now at Junior’s Dad. But, She needed to focus at the task at hand, being there for her ohana, who needs her at the moment.

“Give him time, Junes, He will come around, If he doesn’t, It’s his loss”, The Ex-Lifeguard said dismissively, as she snuggled closer to him. Junior seemed to be feeling a lot better at that particular moment. The Loudmouth Detective said in agreement with her friend, glad that Junior has someone in his corner.

“Tani’s right, It would be his loss, If he doesn’t come around”, The Blond told him, & went on to say, “You have ohana that loves you, Especially two women that love you, whom you treat like princesses, Even though, We can take care of ourselves”, She pointed out to him.

“I loved the way that you put that guy in his place, when he grabbed your ass at the club”, The Young Seal said, as he laughed for the first time, as he recalled the memory. “It was pretty awesome,” Tani agreed, as she chuckled, thinking about the memory.

They were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes, Once they calmed down, & composed themselves. The Beautiful Blond asked, “How about two of our specials, & some beer ?”, “Sounds good”, “Perfect”, Danni called in their usual delivery order, & relaxed, as they waited.


End file.
